Finding Her
by Kylie Carter Reese
Summary: She sat there looking at her mum, who was shot to death. She hid away in the closet and locked it. She didn't make a sound. Just like her mum taught her to do. Rating M for Later chapters and Language.
1. Lauren's Introduction

**Finding Her**

Hey ya'll I haven't written for a very long time. Just dealing with some major deaths in the family and emotions. So this story well just popped in my head and I'm seeing where its going. Its a Careese story to the fullest with a lil twist. And its my first one so please review and be critical.

Oh and FYI I don't own any original characters from POI just my made up one named Lauren.

* * *

**Chapter one: Lauren's Introduction.**

She sat there looking at her mum, lying there on the floor, shot to death. She'd hidden away in the closet and locked it. She didn't make a sound. Just like her mum had taught her. Lauren Johnson Reese was smart, smarter than most kids her age, actually. Lauren had heard the man knocking on the apartment door and then come in, asking her mum too many questions about who her father was. And when her mum didn't give him the answer he was looking for, he'd shot her to death. Now And just like that, Lauren was on the run.

She'd grabbed what money her mom had hidden and put in her Skullcandy backpack and grabbed the keys to her Yamaha 2012 yzf-r1 that her mum had bought her a year before and then she took off heading to New York, New York. She was sure to wear her helmet all the time while on the bike and then stashed the bike somewhere overnight so that no one would know her real age. Only stopping at certain cities that had less cameras, just as her mom had taught her. She wore black motorcycle pants with a baby blue T-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. Her helmet was first class Niktek. She made sure to wear a baseball cap whenever she took the helmet off.

"Hi, I was wondering who I can trust in the New York Police?" Lauren had called around in the human resource office when she got to North Carolina. Lauren had remember a number her mum gave her to call just in case something bad would happen.

"Detective Carter, Ma'am, may I Ask why?" the receptionist asked. Lauren hung up and destroyed the burner phone. She'd watched Bourne Identity way too many times and knew just how much time it takes for a tower to pick up on a phone's locations.

Lauren took off after that, and it took her two days to get to Washington DC. She decided to hijack a McDonald's wifi and do a quick search to find out where Detective Carter lived. She also did a deeper, less legal search on just who the detective was as a person and she began to feel like she could trust her.

She decided to stay in Washington for another day, stocking up on supplies for the road. But what she didn't know was that her number was up.

* * *

Okay so my writing is a lil rusty. But here it is the first chapter. Reviews are welcomed as always :D.


	2. Lauren meet Joss

**Chapter Two: Lauren Meets Joss**

**Last time:** Lauren took off after that, and it took her two days to get to Washington DC. She decided to hijack the McDonald wifi and do a quick search on where Detective Carter lived at. She also did a deeper search on who she was as a person and felt like she can trust her.

She decided to say in Washington for another day, stacking up supply's for the road. But what she didn't know is that her number is up.

* * *

Lauren was tired when she arrived in Fairview, New York. She had checked into a small unknown hotel. Once she got settle in, she started to do more research on Detective Carter by piggy backing off four wifi locations. She learned that Carter has a son named Taylor who had been kidnapped a few years back by a mad man named Elias. Lauren decided it was time to contact Detective Carter.

"Carter." Joss answered, wondering who would be calling her cell from an unknown number.

"I know who you are and I need your help. Is there a way we can talk at a diner across from the Newlights Hotel in Fairview?" Lauren asked and waited for answer.

"Yes I can be there. Who am I looking for?" Joss asked, getting a look from Fusco. She shook her head no, to the question Fusco was asking without asking.

"I'm in a light blue T, with black leather pants, and a black baseball hat. I'll text you the address once I know you had left. No one is to come with you; my life is still in danger. And no, Fusco can't come." Lauren said, waiting on the Detective's confirmation.

Joss was e taken aback that this girl knew who she was and who her partner was. She decided then and there that she wanted to help her.

"Text me the answer to this number." Joss said her phone number. "I'm on my way out of the precinct right now. And yeah, I got it, Fusco can't be in this one this time." Joss said leaving the precinct. She received the text soon as she left and headed to her car. When suddenly she was stopped by John.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Fairview. I got a tip someone need my help. But here's the catch, no one including you, can come with." John looked at her dubiously. "John,I would know if this was a trap for HR. She sounds scared for her life. So please don't follow." Joss said with pleading eyes looking while looking at John.

"Just be careful and wear your vest. I want you to text me once you get there." John said; he didn't like this one bit. Letting Joss go to Fairview city alone to meet up with a person he didn't know.. Joss was always risking her life for other people and that's what had made John fall in love with her.

"I have it on now John, and I will. Catch you later." Joss said getting into her car and driving off to the location Lauren texted her.

John called Finch and asked him to track the last number Joss had received. Ten frustrating minutes later Finch couldn't track the number. The cell had been destroyed. John wasn't happy. Joss was going to Fairview to an unknown location and now they couldn't find out who'd called her.

* * *

It took Joss thirty minutes to get to the location Lauren texted her. Once at the diner, Joss spotted the girl wearing the blue T and black baseball cap. She made her way over to the table. Lauren stood up and searched Joss. While searching her Lauren found two standard police officers guns and Joss's cell phone. She hand them back to Joss and motioned her to sit down.

"You look to be about what, fourteen years old? By the look you just gave me I'm right. So my question is how does a fourteen year old crosses state lines without her parents finding out?" Joss asked, she knew this girl had to be in trouble not with the law but with something else. Joss could always tell when someone's life is in danger. Its something she picked up on being a detective.

"I'm Lauren, my full name is Lauren Johnson Reese. My mum was shot and killed at our home in Atlanta, Georgia a few days ago. Mum always knew this day would come, she knew that someone would ask questions about who I am and who my father is. Mum always hinted things form her past and that she would explaine them when I grew older and could understand it better. The thing is Mum also kept that from me. But by the look you gave me when I said my last name, I have a feeling you know who he is." Lauren said waiting on Joss to confirm whether she was correct or not.

"I do recognize the last name. Do you have any clue who this man, the one that shot your mom?" Joss asked as she was assessing how much danger Lauren was in and if she should call John out-right. But calling John would bring him out to the open. Joss is being cautious in case this is a trap, she would not want to put a 14 year old kids life in danger without reason. She could always call Finch to do a background check on this girl. And quickly get her to a safe house in the mean time.

"All I know is that he had a British or Russian ancient. I didn't get a look at him cause Mum told me to go hide in my spot. Who ever this guy was spooked my mum. So I did what I was told, so I hid and listen. He asked her when was the last time she was in Portugal, which she lied about. He didn't like that answer, could tell she was lying, so he shot her to death. He looked for me but couldn't find me." Lauren said with tears in her eyes. She hadn't had time to cry over her mum's murder?

"How long did you stay hidden?" Joss asked. She felt bad for this girl. To lose her mum like that. If John found out he has a daughter out there and that the mother of that daughter was shot to death, he would want revenge.

"I stayed in the closet for two hours until I knew it was safe to head out. I packed a few clothes and grabbed what money my mum had hidden in case something happened. She'd made me watch Bourne movies and other spy movies to learn what to do in if she was dead. And the info actually worked." Lauren said and smiled a bit.

"I know someone who can keep you safe but you have to trust me." Joss said waiting to get a nod or something out of Lauren.

"I know I can trust you, before coming here I had remember a number, my mum gave me to call just in case something bad would happen. Turns out she worked for the police department asked them who I could trust on the force. They gave me your name. I researched you and found out that you're a good cop or detective." Lauren said and she waited to see what Joss was going to do next.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done... omg I already started writing chapter three without even realizing... yup my writing is officially back and thanks stlouiegal For your review.


	3. Lauren and Joss talk plans

**Chapter 3: Lauren and Joss talks plans.**

Joss pulled out her burner phone and dialed number two. She waited for Finch to answer the phone.

"Detective Carter, how nice of you to call. How can I help you?" Finch asked.

"I'm with a fourteen year old, whose life is in danger. I was wondering if you can get a safe house ready for her and have John meet me there." Joss asked, and waited for Finch to stop typing and give her an answer.

"I have a safe house ready for you, texting you the address as we speak. Can I get the girls name so I can better assess the situation at hand?" Finch said and asked. He was curious as to who this girl was and why she had contacted Joss in the first place.

"Finch, you need to give me your word that you won't tell John what I'm about to tell you." Joss said.

"You have it, Detective." Finch was even more curious about who this girl is.

"Her name is Lauren Johnson Reese. I know, what you're going to ask and no, I don't know much. All I know is that a man with a British or Russian accent, came to Lauren's house in Atlanta, GA; asked questions and then didn't like the answers so he shot the woman. Her mum is dead and now Lauren is here in Fairview, New York." Joss waited for Finch to answer her back. She knew with the resources he had, he could do a quick search for Lauren.

"Lauren is fourteen, she was going to attend North Atlanta High School. Her mother's name is or I should say was Kimberly Johnson. Kimberly was shot to death four days ago. The police are still trying to find Lauren." Finch told her. He was wondering who this fourteen year old was to John.

"Thanks Finch, we're going to head out now." Joss replied and hung up the phone. "How did you get here sweetheart?" Joss asked.

"My motorcycle." Lauren gave her a smirk. Joss gave her a look like 'how does one fourteen year old have a bike?' "My mum bought it for me when I turned thirteen. This past June I just turned fourteen. In Atlanta you can get your motorcycle license at fourteen."

"OK you will follow me on your bike; absolutely no speeding on New York streets so help me God Lauren." Joss said motioning for Lauren to stand up. "I take it you're staying in that hotel over there?" Joss said pointing over to the near by hotel.

"Yeah, as long as a fourteen year old shows up with a lot of dough, when she tells the hotel clerk to get her a room with no questions asked, it's actually pretty easy." Lauren said to Joss who just shook her head and thought barely fourteen and already breaking a lot of laws. But for good reasons. Maybe she is John's daughter.

She looks like him in a way too, Joss thought while taking a better look at Lauren. Tall, long lean body, she has to be around 5'10, maybe 120 pounds. She looked like the athletic type. Sports, maybe? She was definitely mixed race; Joss just couldn't pinpoint what her nationality was. Joss noticed that Lauren's hair was brownish black and that she had two tone eye colors. One minute her eyes would look baby blue, the next hazel. They made their way to Lauren's hotel room and grabbed her things.

Joss took Lauren's bag which the girl reluctantly gave up. Joss was wondering if this was truly John's daughter. She looked like him, walked like him and even sorta spoke like him. It was like looking into John's good soul. And boy was she ever stubborn like him!

Joss gave her some more instructions on to where to go and to avoid major sections of New York. Looking through her rear view mirror, Joss gave one last nod to Lauren, letting her know it was going to be okay. With that last nod Joss and Lauren both reved up their engines and left Fairview, New York.

* * *

And Chapter three is done. I'm done for the day writing. I will write again in a day or so when my work schedule dies down.


	4. John Meet Lauren, Laruen meet John

**Chapter four: John Meet Lauren, Laruen meet John**

Last Time: Joss took Lauren bag which she reluctantly gave up. Joss was wondering if this was truly Johns daughter. She looks like him, walks like him and even sorta speaks like him. It was like looking in to Johns good soul. And boy was she ever stubborn like him.

Joss gave her some more instructions to where to go and to avoid major sections of New York. Looking through her review mirror Joss gave one last nod to Lauren Letting her know its going to be okay. With that last nod Joss and Lauren both roar up there engines and left Fairview, New York.

* * *

They have been driving for three hours, and Lauren was getting restless. She called Joss cell and asked are we there yet, for the fifth time. Joss responded almost and added a chuckle. She thought to herself this has to be Johns daughter. Joss had slowed down when she saw the place Finch wanted Lauren to stay at. It was a small house out side of New York. John was already there waiting for them.

Lauren stopped her bike to a squealing halt, she looked at John through her helmet. She was asking a lot of questions in her head as she stared at him. Joss was calling her name but she didn't move.

"Hey, Lauren. He's safe." Joss was wondering what was up with Lauren all of sudden. Then it hit her Lauren was pitting the pieces together.

"He don't look safe." Lauren said eying John.

"He is, he saved my life and my sons life. Common I'll introduce you to him." Lauren reluctantly got off her bike and grabbed her bag from Joss.

"Fine if I get killed by him I'm haunting you." Lauren replied and Joss Laugh. Lauren and Joss walked up to the house where John was standing on the door steps. John started to speak but before he could Joss stopped him.

"John before you say anything. Meet Lauren. Lauren meet John." Joss was giving him the look 'we need to talk' look.

"You're just a kid. How were you able to contact Joss?" John asked eying the fourteen year old.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lauren said waiting for John to open the door.

"Sweet kid, you sure you wanna help her?" John asked Joss while opening the door to the house.

"Yes, we three need to talk about rule breaking." Joss said entering the house before letting Lauren in.

"Yeah so, whats wrong with a lil rule breaking." Lauren said waiting for the all clear from both John and Joss.

"Who is this kid and why is she in trouble?" John asked he was intrigued by Lauren's boldness.

"Lets get inside and get settle before all the real questions begins." Joss said while walking in behind Lauren.

"Fine by me, I need a shower and to change." Lauren said while John pointed out the directions to the bathroom.

* * *

"Joss whats going on, who is she?" John was annoyed by his own daughter and he didn't even know she was his.

"Look I know you got questions but before I give answer John, promise me don't run." Joss asked.

"Why would I run?" John asked. "Just promise me John you wont." Joss shot back.

"I Promise you I wont Run. Now tell me whats going on?" John asked he was wondering who this girl was. Thinking on it she looked like him in so many ways. He wanted answer.

"Her name is Lauren Johnson Reese. Before you say anything listen. Her mom was station out in Portugal twenty years ago. I need to know if you were ever station there with the CIA or the Military." Joss was waiting for his answer.

"Yeah I was, her mothers name wouldn't be Keira?" John asked and Joss shook her head no.

"Her mothers name is Kimberly Johnson. First class airborne division." Joss looked at Johns reaction to Kimberly's name being said again.

"She was a fling I had. Twenty years ago. We lasted for about ten and this was after Jessica. I left with out any warning. She'd tried to contact me a few times but. Oh no you don't think Lauren is my kid do you?" John just realize why Joss was asking all the question she was asking.

"I don't know but let me get a DNA Test done. And we can officially find out." Joss said wondering what was taking Lauren so long with that shower.

* * *

"What are we officially finding out?" Lauren said walking down the stair. She changed in to gray Air force Sweets and a black razor back tank top.

"How we're going to keep you safe from this man." John said while winking slightly to Joss.

"Yeah hows that going to happen? Lauren was looking at John wondering who this guy is and why she looks like him.

"Don't worry about it, I got it all taken care off." John said smirking at Lauren. Lauren didn't like that look.

"What me stay hidden all day? ahh Hell naw. I rather be in school or something." Lauren said almost laughing. Joss smacked the back of her head. "Owe what was that for?" Lauren said smirking.

"John she's right she can't be hidden all day. Maybe our mutual friend can get her in the same school as Taylor." Joss said looking in Johns direction. She was wondering what was going on in his head. And she was wondering where she would fit in Lauren life. She wanted Lauren to have much of a 'Normal' life out side of the numbers.

* * *

They sat for hours hitching out a plan for Lauren to attend Taylor's school. Fusco and Shaw was added to the list of people to pick her up just in case Joss or John was busy working numbers or a case. They made food enough for three of them and Lauren wolfed it down. Kid was hungry to say the lease. John can sense she's his, like some sorta six or seventh senses. Joss wasn't thrown back by him possibly being Lauren's father. DNA test will reveal that. But now it seems that she's fallen a sleep between John and Joss. Joss looked at John and he nodded.

"I'll carry her upstairs to her room." John said picking Lauren up. She didn't even stir when he did. He laid her down in what she claimed was her room. He notices Finch bought a five bedroom house. And wonder why he did. It was a safe house. Not a house for him and Lauren. If she was his.

* * *

Yay Chapter four is done woot woot... alrighty then, I'm going to be putting Joss and John together sorta in a dire situation type "I love you" confession... and In the matter of 14 year old Lauren Johnson Reese, John Reese you are... DNA Results will be reveal in chapter five.


	5. Someone tries 2 take Lauren

C**hapter 5: Someone "tries" to take Lauren. **

Last time on Finding Her: "I'll carry her upstairs to her room." John said picking Lauren up. She didn't even stir when he did. He laid her down in what she claimed was her room. He notices Finch bought a five bedroom house. And wonder why he did. It was a safe house. Not a house for him and Lauren. If she was his.

John stayed up there for a good half hour, just watching her and taking in her features. Thinking back to when He met Kim. He had loved her and was scared of what would happen if his past had come up again. If he known she was pregnant with child he would of stayed or at lease be there for his kid. Lauren looked a lot like his mother which was scary to him even with the DNA test being shipped out. He feels she's his. He vowed in silence that nothing will harm her or Joss and Taylor.

* * *

He left her room quietly and shut the door behind him; to see Joss leaning on the wall opposite of Lauren's room. 'When did she come up and why didn't I hear her.' John thought. She was silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, whatcha thinking?" John asked wondering whats the look she was presenting him with.

"You with Lauren, she looks like you. I knew it when I walked in the dinner. That she was your daughter. The way she talked, held her self. Wasn't afraid of anything, including me." Joss replied. Lauren should have been afraid to come here to New York. 'Why did she come to New York? They never really talk about her connection here.' Joss thought to her self.

"I know what you mean Joss, its like candy. I have this sixth sense that she's mine and all I want to do is keep her safe." John confessed.

"With Lauren's DNA left at her house, and Fusco being able to collect it we're able to do that DNA test. It should take about a week, with the urgent rush on it." Joss replied. She wanted Lauren to be his. If something happened to her, she would want something to keep him grounded to the numbers and to his life. Some how she knows that if she died, he would to.

"Lets head back down, I want to do a full sweep again." John said breaking the silence. Joss just nodded her head okay. She wanted to talk to John about a few things. Like whats the deal with him and Zoe. And she wanted to confessed her true feelings for him. Lauren was practically responsible for that. She wanted Lauren to have a good mother figure in her life.

* * *

Joss notice John tensing up like he sensed something was wrong. He nodded to her to grab her gun and get it ready. He also gave a silent command to stay up here and protect Lauren.

"Be careful." Joss whisper. He replied with a quick "You know I will." With a wink. Who ever this idiot was must be stupid enough to come here. If he or she or they think that they can come after Lauren. Think again. John would maim, decapitate and kill the poor bastard who would harm his daughter, if she's his. 'Hell I would to'. Joss thought to herself.

Joss herd a lot of gun fire down stairs and John blood shed scream "Get her out of here." Joss burst through Lauren's room to find her gone she checked the closet where Lauren was hidden. "Come on sweet heart time run, this time we need to leave your bike." Joss said Lauren held on to Joss's hands like a vice grip.

Joss tapped her ear piece. "Where's your car John".

"A few miles back. Joss be careful and head to the second safe house. John replied.

"What about you John?" Joss was scared for her and Lauren but more scared for John. She and Lauren made it out to the back yard of the house which lead to a forest. Knowing John He hid the care some where in there. They need to find it and now.

"Don't worry about me Joss. I'll make it. And if I don't you, know what to do." John was giving her permission to take care of Lauren; if he wasn't going to make it out of this one.

"John please, your ass better make it out. I can't loose you." Joss confessed. He's been there to protect her and Taylor on countless times.

"I know, I love you. Please get her to safety. I will find you Joss." Joss almost stumbled at that . She knew that he cared for her but Love. She didn't that that he loved her.

"John, I... awe hell. I love you. Make it." Joss final warning to John that he better make it. And they finally confessed there love for one another. Joss couldn't see Lauren's reaction to her and Johns confession but she was extremely happy.

* * *

It took Joss and Lauren about an hour and a half to find Johns car. They found a note stating where the second safe house would be. But Joss was dumbfounded. She knows this place already it was his loft. He gave her instructions to avoid as much cameras as possible.

"Joss tell me your in the car driving off now." John said attacking the third person who came in this dude wouldn't led up.

"Driving of as we speak. Just make it." Joss said ending the conversation. Joss knew if they continue to talk John would get injure or worse. She drove off in a squealing not looking back.

Meanwhile, John decided to let one of the bastard live. So he can beat the info on who's the guy coming after Him and Lauren.

"Whats your name kid?" John said in a growling voice. He continue to punch him in the face. "Staying Silent isn't going to help you. Whats your name?"

"Nathan." Said coughing up blood.

"Good start Nathan. Who's the guy coming after my daughter? This is an important answer Nathan. Cause if you answer wrong, it could be your life." John said in a menacing voice.

"I'm not telling yo..." John continue to beat his face and other areas of his body. He grabed the sledge hammer that he found. And raised it above Nathans knee.

"One... last... chance... Nathan." John raised it higher and lower it fast enough but to stop.

"Elias." Nathan scream as John shatter his knees.

"When Elias men comes to find you here. Tell them Lauren Johnson Reese, IS OFF LIMITS. If he so much touches one hair on her head. There wont be enough real estate on this earth to keep Him safe from me!" John said knocking him out.

John grabbed Lauren's bike and started to take off. He thought about burning the house down. But he needed Nathan to get the message out that Lauren is off limits. He road the bike as fast as he can to get to his loft. The safest place in New York City. He thought about what Joss and him had confessed. They loved each other. Both had kids in the teens. That's if Lauren was his. They're to old for games, and he knew where he stood with Zoe. He told her off before coming to the safe house. Now he just need to make Joss understand what that relationship was all about.

* * *

It's perfect he thought. Lauren obviously trust Joss enough to come here in the first place and 'Why would she come here? Did her mum know I was here?' John asked himself. He had finally arrived to his loft. And shut the bike off about a block away and walked it there.

He tapped his ear piece, "Joss, is she safe?"

"Yeah where are you?" Joss replied. John answered back "On my way inside." He opened up his front door and locked it with a code. No one was going to get in. As he went to the second door, Joss came running out to him. He grabbed, kissed and hugged her tightly. He knew that Lauren was safe for now.

"I thought. What happened, what took you so long?" Joss asked it was almost three hours since she's seen him.

"Kept one of them bastards alive. I needed answers to who would want to hurt her Joss. I went back to the darkness. I almost killed him and I would of. The thing that stopped me was you and Lauren. An the fact that Elias is the one that is after her. I hope Nathan can get it out that She's off limits. So help me Joss if anything happens to her I'm done." John said and Joss believed him. When he said he would be done.

They went further into the loft. And got settled down for the night. He moved Lauren up to the "Tree house" and locked the latch up tight. She would be safe up there. Beside it can be unlocked from inside the room. Joss watched him as he doubled checked every thing that could be open. He's just as paranoid as Harold but John had every right to be. Today someone tried to take Lauren from him. If she was his, he wanted her to be safe.

"So, um sleeping arrangements?" Joss said breaking the silence.

"You take the bed and I'll take the couch." John wasn't ready to be in the same bed as Joss and he needs to keep his control in check.

"What if I don't want you to take the couch?" Joss pushed back she needed to be surrounded by John. Three hours of not knowing what had happened. Scared the shit out of her.

"Joss trust me, I know. But I want to do this right. And after today, I don't want to loose the control I have right now." John admitted. Joss understood him. He two two strides over and pulled her close to him. He kissed her long and soft. Biting her lower lips making her whimper in want. She pulled him close enough so he wouldn't want to break free.

"John." She said breathlessly, she sway a bit against his body. "Not to night Joss. Soon." He said leading her to his room. He laid her down, kissing her good night. Joss was tired from today's events and he could tell. As soon as her head hit his pillow she was out.

* * *

Okay so I did promise DNA test chapter five... but Chapter six will have the results shown. Thank you guys for the reviews. IheartShules and stlouiegal thanks for your reviews. It just makes my day reading them. :D and holy crap four freeken pages of chapter 5 proud writer... lol


	6. Is Lauren mines? John thought

**Chapter 6: Is Lauren mines. John thought to himself.**

Last time: "Joss trust me, I know. But I want to do this right. And after today, I don't want to loose the control I have right now." John admitted. Joss understood him. He two two strides over and pulled her close to him. He kissed her long and soft. Biting her lower lips making her whimper in want. She pulled him close enough so he wouldn't want to break free.

"John." She said breathlessly, she sway a bit against his body. "Not to night Joss. Soon." He said leading her to his room. He laid her down, kissing her good night. Joss was tired from today's events and he could tell. As soon as her head hit his pillow she was out.

* * *

Lauren woke up in her bed. Remembering what had happened the day before. Someone came after her and her father if he was her father. Saved her, well Joss to. They were both worried about him more so Joss. She could understand why too. They loved each other and she hoped that she was his kid, so Joss can be her step-mother 'who slow down.' Laruen thought to her self. Lauren had no one left. She couldn't go back home even if she wanted to her family wouldn't understand what happened.

She grabbed her Ipod and dock thingy that goes with it and headed down stairs to the loft. She was scrolling down her list of songs wondering what would be a good shower song today . Points Of Authority-99 Problems- with Jay-z and Linkin Park is a good song and it fit what she was thinking. She had grabbed her shower stuff that her and Joss had picked up on the way there to the loft. When she got to the bathroom her jaw dropped. Who ever her father if he was her father worked for did a good job on the bathroom.

She put the iPod in the dock and close the door hoping its sound proof if its not oh well. Time to wake the love birds she thought. It was past 1pm.

"If your having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

Got Mike  
He's got the rap patrol on the gat patrol  
Foes that wanna make sure his casket's closed  
Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes"  
He's from the hood stupid what type of facts are those  
If you grew up with holes in your zapitos  
You'd celebrate the minute you was having doe  
So fuck critics you can kiss our whole asshole  
If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward  
Got beef with radio if we don't play they show  
They don't play out hits well we don't give a shit SO  
All these mags try and use our ass  
So advertisers can give 'em more cash for ads... fuckers  
I don't know what you take us as  
or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has  
I'm from rags to ritches nigga we ain't dumb  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one  
Hit me

99 Problems but a bitch ain't one  
If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one."

* * *

"I'm going to kill her. What time is it?" John said waking up to Lauren playing her iPod.

"Its 1pm and she knew we needed to wake up. Touch her, you die." Joss said sitting up.

"Really what is a fourteen year old playing a song like that." John said, he got up and put is long pajamas pants on forgoing his shirt but going for his muscle shirt.

"Most Fourteen year old listen to that kinda of music John. I'm sure Taylor got some on his play-list that I don't know about." Joss said while getting up. She was deciding on what to wear. And she opted for her boy shorts and a razor back tank top.

"Well if you put it like, Joss we need to know if she's mine." John said changing the topic he wanted Lauren to be his daughter.

"Let me call Fusco to see if they got the test results." Joss said leaving their room. She went in to the living room to hear Lauren's iPod playing the Roots Rising Down. She remember asking Fusco to go to Lauren's house in ATL, a week ago to collect Lauren's DNA.

* * *

"Hey, Carter whats up?" Fusco said answering the phone. He knew why Joss was calling and he was putting it off for a day or so. Lauren is Johns kid but is John ready for this responsibility. Having a kid changes everything

"Was wondering if you had gotten the DNA test results." Joss said, she was hoping Lauren would stay in the bathroom for another five min. Soon as she thought that Lauren comes out dress in gray sweets pants on and a baby blue razor back tank top. She had her head phones in thank goodness.

"Yeah, she's his kid Carter, I asked them to run it twice and it came back to be his kid. How are you guys gonna protect her now." Fusco asked. He knew why Joss left and he knew that the who ever wanted Lauren wanted Wonder Boy. He thinks that if they can get Lauren Wonder Boy would surly come after them.

"Thanks Fusco I'll let them know." Joss said sighing. John wanted Lauren to be his kid but is he ready. If he's not she'll be there to help him get ready for fatherhood. He's already great with Taylor.

* * *

"Whats dougie?" John said listening to the music blaring through Lauren's Headphones.

Joss just burst out laughing; she didn't answer because its hard to explain Dougie. She would make a mental note to show him a youtube video of it. She walked over to Lauren and tapped her shoulder. Lauren pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"What's up?" Lauren asked eying Joss and John.

"Thanks for the wake up call this afternoon." Joss said smirking. She was also wondering whats else is on Lauren's play-list.

"Opps guess I kinda had it loud. Linkin Park and Jay-Z are my favorite shower time song. Ok what's going on. Both of ya have this look. Like someone died look." Lauren said she wasn't really paying attention. John was making them breakfast, he stopped what he was doing and plated the food.

"We got good and well bad news. It all depends on how you take it Lauren." Joss spoke up. She knew John heard part of the conversations between her and Fusco.

"Okay just spill it already." Lauren said getting irritated by the minute she was wondering what was going on. She had two guesses but she only needed one.

"I just got, the answer to the DNA Test results. And Lauren your Johns daughter." Joss said taking in Lauren's emotions that splayed across her face. She also glanced at Johns direction to see the same exact emotions splaying across his face. They were anger, relief and happiness for John. As for Lauren she just couldn't pin point the emotions going through the fourteen year old's head.

* * *

"Um..." Lauren said, she looked floored. Like she wanted to blot and run for five and half miles.

"I know that look and no. Someone just tried to kill you." John finally spook up. He didn't want her running a mile or a few to clear her head.

"Bullshit! I need to run." Lauren said she need to and he knows her. Cause he felt the same way.

"What if I take her to New York University indoor Track." Joss shot back at John. He hated to let Lauren go out but if she's anything like Him; she needs to run to clear her head.

"Fine but take your gun and I want you to wear your vest." John said to Joss he hated it but he knew Lauren need this.

"Thanks, I'll go up stairs and get my running gear on." Lauren said bolting up stairs,as she left her iPod on the table.

"John I know you, I want you to be here when we get back. She's probably gonna run for about five hours. That should give you enough time to do some of your own running of your own. She was probably told you were dead or something like that. So we need to give her time before she accepts you as her father." Joss said to John. She notice Lauren's iPod and picked it up.

"I know, I feel the same. I never wanted to leave Portugal and leave Kim behind but I had no other Choice. If I had knew she was pregnant with Lauren I wouldn't have left her behind." John said, Joss had a mix of emotions splayed across her face. One of them was sadness for both John and Lauren.

"I know John, but its in the past. Now you know she's yours, I know you're going to take care of her." Joss said scrolling down the list of Lauren's iPOd. She had to give it to the girl, who has good taste in music. Most of these songs were Oldies. Which means Lauren has a bit of an old soul.

"Like what you see Joss?" Lauren said while coming back to the living slash dinning area. She notice Joss scrolling through her iPod

"Yeah you got good taste in Music. What got you interested?" Joss asked she was wondering what kinda kid Lauren is.

"Oh, mum had me in piano lessons by time I was five, singing lessons at four and the rest is history. I love sports more than life its self. And I'm pretty good with a sick and a puck gliding with it. Before all this started; I just learned that I was the only freshman chick on a varsity hockey team. Which is big deal down in ATL." Lauren replied she missed her life back in GA but things happen for a reason is what her mum always said to her.

"Keep her safe Joss." John said, as Lauren got her Black Eminem hoodie and headed toward the door. She kept her back from John and Joss.

Joss walked over to John and gave him a kiss. "You're hot when you worry. And I will" She said kissing him again. He pulled her for one more kiss and let her go.

"Okay really PDA in front of a fourteen year old should be out law. Can we blot already." Lauren said giggling. She was so gonna have fun with them. Joss walked Lauren to her car and started to head off to NYU Indoor track in field house. Leaving John to think about what was just reveal to him. Lauren was his. Now since he knows officially, he needed, scratch that he wanted to protect her even more. Even if that means giving his life up for her's

* * *

Bloody hell this is getting to be a bit intense for me lol... Just kidding... thanks yall for your reviews. And John is Lauren's Daddy yay... once again thanks to IheartShules and stlouiegal... especially Iheartshules who's gonna help me write a critical scene coming up... in chapters 7 and 8...


	7. Feel like Running?

**Chapter 7: Feel like running? **

Ok so I've been putting this chapter off for a few days, just to clear my head on where I want this story to go. Thanks to IheartShules and Stlouiegal... IheartShules gave me some insites on where I should take this story with Joss and John.

* * *

Last Time: Joss walked over to John and gave him a kiss. "You're hot when you worry. And I will" She said kissing him again. He pulled her for one more kiss and let her go.

"Okay really PDA in front of a fourteen year old should be out law. Can we blot already." Lauren said giggling. She was so gonna have fun with them. Joss walked Lauren to her car and started to head off to NYU Indoor track in field house. Leaving John to think about what was just reveal to him. Lauren was his. Now since he knows officially, he needed, scratch that he wanted to protect her even more. Even if that means giving his life up for her's.

* * *

It took Joss about forty five min to get to NYU track stadium. Soon as they got there Lauren asked the dude, at the front desk, to show her where the iPod dock is. While Joss paid for five hours of track time with no interruption. Meanwhile John left the apartment about twenty min after Joss and Lauren did. He left a note saying he was running for a while. Daughter like father he knew they needed a clear head. Running was there out let.

Joss watched Lauren stretch before she run. She wonder what kinda of athlete she would be. She was amazed at the amount of time Lauren stretched.

"How long do you plan on running?" Joss asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. When I get upset, I have to run or kick the crap out of something. Which mum had me in Tae kwon do. When I get pissed off well that's a whole different thing. Mum always knew what to say to calm me down when I get pissed off. Usually it would be about a older kid beating up a little kid or someone that's not of status. Or when a teacher puts a kid down for being stupid. Which by all means not the kids fault. I hate it when people tease others or beat them up for no reason. Um sorry kinda went on and on." Lauren said blushing. She liked Joss, she reminded her of her mum.

"Hey, if things works out with your dad, I would want to know what your feeling so I can help you." Joss said looking for Lauren's reaction to calling John her dad. And she saw that it scared the crap out of the girl.

"Can we not use the word dad in to reference to John. It just that he doesn't look like a dad. You know?" Lauren said getting up. And Joss did know but didn't stop him for being overly protective of Taylor when he went missing.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But he's great with kids. Especially Taylor." Joss said bringing Taylor up again. She looked at Lauren to see what her reaction be to her son Taylor. She hoped and prayed to God that Lauren would be acceptable to sharing John with Taylor.

"Yeah, I get it. And I also get why you keep on mentioning Taylor. Things work out well with you and John. You want to make sure I can share John as a dad. Since Taylor had him first then yeah I can. I'm not the type to say mines and mines alone you know. Like some kids do.  
So anything else before I start?" Lauren said glad that they got the chance to talk like girl talk.

"No, and I want you to break every hour." Joss said giving her the parent look. You know the one saying 'try to disobey this request' look. Lauren shoot her yeah right. "I mean it. Or we go right now."

"Fine." Lauren said with an annoyed look. She smirked inside though. She was loving how well her and Joss were hitting it off. She hoped that John wasn't fucken with Joss's heart. With that last thought she started to run.

* * *

John was running almost 6 miles before stopping. He knew that Lauren should be a mile five. He had done some research on her after they left. He found out she was into Hockey, and track. So with in three hours of him running six, Lauren was at five. He was somewhere outside of New York City and wanted to call Joss.

"Carter." Joss answer her phone, she didn't bother looking cause her goal was to keep Lauren safe.

"Hey, was wondering where you want to go on our first date." John said leaving Joss looking shocked. Lauren had just ran by and gave her a 'what the fuck?' look. Joss gave her 'keep running' look.

"I dont know you pick the place. Better yet have Finch do it" John can almost see her smirking when mentioning Finch name. He already asked him for help with setting this date up for them.

"So does Friday work out for us?" John started running back to his loft.

"Friday works for us. Casual date wear or formal?" Joss wanted to know so when she goes shopping with Arena in the middle of the week, she would know what to get.

"Casual, Joss. See you when you get back." What John really wanted to say was 'see you when you get home'. He hung up the phone before Joss can say anything else.

* * *

Lauren was about on mile six when Joss and John finished setting up there date plans for Friday. Joss told the teen to take a break every hour, she let it slide the first three hours but now it was time for the teen to stop running. Joss got up and stood in Lauren lane hoping the teen would stop. And she did.

"When I have a request for you to take a break every hour Missy, I depend on you actually doing so." Joss said smirking at the profoundly pissed off teen.

"Hey I was about to start mile seven here." Lauren said while Joss handed her a water bottle. Joss was wondering how she was still standing after hour three of running six miles.

"I know and I meant what I said. Breaks every hour Lauren. And I don't care if you know how to regulate your body. Your still a teen." Joss said motioning her to go sit down.

"So what did dad want?" Lauren said slipping she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be John's kid. Being his kid would be suffocating. Him being the over bearing, over protective kind.

"Oh you know John, well actually you don't. He was being a gentlemen and asking me out for dinner on Friday." Joss said wanted to know Lauren's reaction. She swore she saw giddiness in her eyes.

"So, you and my dad. How long have you guys had feelings for one another?" Lauren asked she wanted to know where this was going with them and wanted to know where she would fit in.

"We've both felt something Lauren but we're both headstrong in our own personal lives and jobs. That we didn't want to admit to something. Once we did it wouldn't be the same." Joss said hoping the teen understands her.

"So like a forbidden love type. Modern Romeo and Juliet. Don't look surprise Joss. I"m a fourteen year old with a 5.6 grade point average. Both you and my dad lost someone but also afraid to open up." Lauren replied, Joss had to give it the teen. She is smart.

"Yes, when you put it that way. Yes its like a modern Romeo and Juliet. So your okay with us dating right?" Joss replied and she was grateful for the teens insights on her's and Johns relationship.

"Yeah I am actually. I mean we already get a long and I like you." Lauren replied looking for Joss's reaction to her confession.

"Thanks I needed to hear that from you. I may have been in John's life longer then you have but you are his daughter. And I would hate to come between the two of you." Joss said and was relief that Lauren have already accepted her.

"Yeah, I want a relationship with my dad but only if he's happy. Joss you make him happy. I think my head is clear now. And I'm ready to face John being my father. I just hope he wants me as his daughter." Lauren said looking down then looking back up at Joss. Joss saw uncertainty in Lauren's eye's.

"Hey if he messes up with ya. Which I wont allow him to do. You can always live with Taylor and I." Joss said trying to get the teen to see she's not alone in this world.

"Thanks." Lauren said blushing a bit. She was hoping that her dad and Joss would get married. But she needed to slow that one down. They haven't been on a first date yet.

"Ready to go?" Joss said, she wanted to go back home to John and tell him Lauren have officially accepted him as her dad. Now she just hope he's accepted her as his daughter.

"Yeah I am. And I'm starving." Lauren said getting her iPod out of the dock thing she called it. She grabbed her back-pack and allowed Joss to search the hallways of the Track Field. Lauren understood Joss's position in her life and understood why she's being overly protective too.

* * *

"Let's go, coast is clear. Where you wan't to eat?" Joss asked the teen.

"I don't know, as long as I can have the biggest Mushroom burger with fries. I'll be all good." Lauren said. She and Joss walked out to the her car and got in. One more look around the parking lot Joss took off. They went by some burger joint in New York some where close to Johns loft and order Lauren's Burger. Then they went by the conerstore cause Lauren doesn't like diet Coke. She rather have diet Pepsi.

They arrived at the loft to find John sleeping on the lounge chair near the window. It's the second time Joss has been in the same room with him and he hasn't notice her. So Lauren decide its time to wake papa bear up again. She winked at Joss as she put her iPod in the dock thingy. And started to blast Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I"

Joss and Lauren was sitting at the table eating when John woke up startled. Lauren burst out laughing and Joss kept a straight face. John looked around can't believe that he didn't hear these to come in. Lauren turned the music down a bit.

"Took him all but three verses before he woke up. You owe me twenty dollars Joss." Lauren said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah you won square and fair." Joss said handing the teen a twenty.

"Ok since when do you bet with a teen? And Lauren we gotta talk about you playing your music to wake people up." John said glaring at Joss who couldn't help to smirk at him.

"Hey to be fair we called your name like a million times, looks like papa bear needed sleep." Lauren said.

"Next time splash water on me or something else." John regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. Looking at Lauren he saw mischief in her eyes.

"Okay dad. Will do, and its noted. Don't wake dad up with loud music instead wake him up with hot water." Lauren said giggling.

"Lauren why don't go shower and change for bed." Joss interrupted before John can say another thing.

"Okay, while I'm in there you two can talk about your date." Lauren said winking at both of them. John and Joss nearly choked as they watched her go to the bathroom.

* * *

Alrighty then... Smut between Joss and Lauren and Lauren and John... Next Chapter More smut but between Joss and John... and something Major goes wrong... Dum dum dum... oh if you haven't notices already story is slowing down for chapter eight... just because...


	8. Plans for the first date

**Chapter 8: Plans for the first date. **

Last time: "Okay dad. Will do, and its noted. Don't wake dad up with loud music instead wake him up with hot water." Lauren said giggling.

"Lauren why don't go shower and change for bed." Joss interrupted before John can say another thing.

"Okay, while I'm in there you two can talk about your date." Lauren said winking at both of them.

* * *

Lauren was in the bathroom once again blasting music to The Cab's Angel with A Shot Gun.

"Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

"Looks like she's having fun in the shower." Joss said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um so she herd us?" John asked, she had to of heard them confessed there love for one another.

"Yeah, remember running for a our lives. Look John. she wants us together." Joss said remember the conversation she had with Lauren.

"So we have a fan? Um where did you want to go for our date?" John asked he searched her face and he saw giddiness in her eyes.

"Surprise me." Joss said she wanted him to take her out somewhere she didn't know. Somewhere Finch would pick for their first date. John took two steps over to Joss and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arm's around his neck to pull him closer. She didn't want to stop kissing him and 'oh God his lips are so soft' Joss thought to herself.

He deepen the kiss and he heard her moan, the moan it self cause him to grow harder then he already was. He needs to pull back before things get too heated between them. He wants there first time after their second date. She pulled him closer one last time kissing him softly before breaking apart. She felt lightheaded and thanked God John was holding on to her.

"Joss we need to stop. Trust me I want this more then life itself. But I want to take this slow between us." John said still holding on to Joss he knows if he let her go she'll sink to the floor after that kiss.

"Please do PDA in front of teen should still be out lawed. So guys, when and where is your date?" Lauren said walking in after her shower. She opted for gray Victoria Secret boyfriend pants and a baby blue military razor tank top.

"That wouldn't be your business young lady." Joss said walking towards the teen. She wanted to ask if she was part Mexican.

"You have this look, like you want to ask me something look." Lauren said eying Joss and looking at her dad.

"Are you part Mexican?" Joss asked, Lauren nodded yes. Lauren and her mom was planning on her Quinceanera. Joss didn't like the look Lauren was giving and she didn't like the emotions that was rolling off her.

"Honey, we're you and Kim planing on your Quinceanera?" John asked and Lauren decided to run up to the tree house. She didn't want them to see her cry. John felt bad and Joss saw it.

"Hey I'm going to go and talk to her. Why dont you get lunch started?" Joss said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She didn't want to make two important people in her life sad. Well make that three.

* * *

John took this moment to call Finch.

"I need help with something Finch. I need a place where I can take Joss out on a date. Do you know one? Preferably one with out cameras." John waited on Finch. Knowing him he has a lot of restaurants and hotels they can go to with out the prying eyes of the government.

"I got the place you want John. When do you want to take the Detective out?" Finch asked he knew something changed between the two. _Vigilante_ falling in love with a cop. Harold shook his head.

"Friday night at 8pm. Make sure Shaw and Fusco can watch Taylor and Lauren. Finch I almost lost her the other day I cant loose her now." John said he knew Finch was listening in when Joss told them that John was Lauren's father.

"I will make sure they're their to protect the teen's." John said he wants Lauren and Taylor protected when he goes out with Joss on Friday.

"They will have the best protection out there John. Is there anything else you want me to get ?" Finch simply asked.

"No, wait yes, get Joss a black credit card. So she can go treat her self and Lauren to a shopping spree." John said he also wanted Lauren to start shopping for her Quinceanera dress.

"I'll get on it John." Finch herd the conversation about Lauren Quinceanera he also knows John will do everything to make it perfect for the 14 soon to be 15 year old.

* * *

Meanwhile Joss was up in the 'tree house' with Lauren.

"Hey talk to me?" Joss said softly she eyed Lauren on her bed face down in her pillows.

"It was suppose to be me and my mom. This this jerk face shows up and ruin everything. Mum was suppose to get my dress this year for my Quinceanera next year. I'm part Mexican, Portugal and something else. Well what ever John is. This is like sweet sixteen which I still want to have." Lauren said through sniffs. She wanted this like she wanted her sweet sixteen as well.

"You can still have your Quinceanera, it wont be like the plans you had with your mum. But we will make it happened." Joss said hoping to get to the teen. She felt bad for her.

"Thanks Joss, I don't know if I could of confessed that to my dad. Still feels weird between him and I." Lauren hope to have a good relationship between her dad and wants to be a daddies girl. Besides she has John wrapped around her fingers almost.

"Yeah, its hard to be a single parent of a son but its harder when your a single parent of a teenage daughter when your a male. Now why don't we head back down and talk things over with John." Joss said watching the teen get up from her bed. She walked to Joss and hugged her tightly, Joss hugged back.

"Its gonna get better. Trust me." Joss said. She and Lauren returned down to the loft. Where they herd the last of Johns conversation with Finch.

"Thanks Finch. Make sure she gets it." John said tapping the ear piece. "Everything ok?" He asked Lauren.

"It is now. So what am I getting?" Lauren said knowing full aware he was talking about Joss.

"Nothing, yet. I got reservations set up for Joss and my self. On Friday. You and Taylor are going to have protection. Thanks to Fusco and Shaw. Finch is adding more body guards. Though you wouldn't pick them out of the crowd." John said knowing Lauren watch to many spy movies she probably would be able to pick out the guards.

"John where we going for our date?" Joss said feeling giddy after saying John and date in the same sentence.

"Bullshit, I don't need protection." Lauren said knowing she did and well John wasn't having this conversation again.

"Lauren, some just tried to take you three days ago. No way in hell, am I going to allow that to happen again. Not even Finch who basically named himself your God father." John said in response to Lauren's stubbornness.

"But really dad, its so not cool that I have to have protection from a guy that wants you dead." Lauren was smart who ever this guy was not after them. He was after John.

"He may be after me but he's not getting you." John gave Lauren 'you are going to do this regardless if you agree or not.' John wasn't going to allow anyone to take Lauren, Taylor or Joss.

"Lauren please do this for us." Joss broke the tension.

"Fine, it doesn't mean I get to like this." Lauren was pissed off she didn't need nor want a baby sitter she rather have her dad and Joss look after her with Taylor. Not two people she doesn't know.

* * *

They had settled down while Shaw and Fusco was on there way to Johns loft with Taylor. Its the first time Lauren would meet her soon to be stepbrother. That's if things work out with her dad and Joss.

Lauren was falling a sleep again this time curled up next to John. Soon as he was going to take her to her room they heard a few raps on the door. It was Shaw and Fusco with Taylor. Joss nodded to John to go ahead and take Lauren up to her room.

"Mom." Taylor said rushing over to his mom. He hasn't seen her in three days. But he knows she's safe with 'Mr. Bad Ass.'

"Miss you to honey. Did you do all your homework?" Joss asked knowing her A+ son did.

"Yeah grams helped a lot." Taylor said looking around for John.

"So where's Minnie me?" Fusco asked knowing where Lauren would be.

"John's putting her to bed right now. She fell asleep right before you guys walked in." Joss explained, as John was coming down from the 'tree house'.

"So she's okay with 'Mr. Tall Dark and Stormy' being her father? Shaw asked she knew about the DNA Results when Finch called her about her new job in Protecting the teens.

"We're working out our issues." John said eying Shaw like she over stepped her boundaries.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked he was wondering what was going on and why he was escorted here with Shaw and Fusco.

"Taylor we have a lot to discuss, why don't we all sit in the living room." Joss said as they all went over to the couches and everyone sat down.

"So, Taylor how would you feel if Joss and I started to see each other?" John asked bluntly before Joss could say anything. She gave him the stair down of his life. Like did you just asked my son what I think you just asked.

"I would be happy as long as you don't hurt my mum." Taylor said he was screaming 'yes about time' in his head.

"Ok, now we have something else to tell you Taylor. John has a 14 year old daughter. Her name is Lauren. We didn't know about her till a few days ago." Joss said taking in her sons reaction to John having a daughter. She was surprise to see understanding in his eyes.

"Its cool. I mean if you and Badass get Married, I'll have a lil sister to look out for." Taylor said feeling happy. He always wanted a lil sister. He's about three years older then Lauren and she would be protected at school.

The group sat and talked for hours hitching out a plan to keep Lauren and Taylor safe on Friday. They wanted to make sure who ever is dumb enough to go after the teens they would know that it was a big mistake. Joss took Taylor to the second bedroom down the hall from. He understood why Lauren had got the 'tree house room.' He also know that no one will touch them. Not if John had anything to say about it. Taylor hasn't met Lauren yet and he's already feeling protective of her. John kissed Joss long and softly. Not giving in to his or her desires John and Joss broke apart. "Not to night. Soon I promise soon very soon." John said kissing her in between. He took the day Bed next to the window turning so he was facing Joss as they drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

Part two of this chapter will be up soon... :D chow guys and sorry for the delay had lots of working and Inventory at work. And dang Six pages... loling I dont know when chapter 9 will be up. Just a lil heads up...


	9. Getting ready for the date part 1

**Chapter 9: Getting ready for the date part one **

Last time: The group sat and talked for hours hitching out a plan to keep Lauren and Taylor safe on Friday. They wanted to make sure who ever is dumb enough to go after the teens they would know that it was a big mistake. Joss took Taylor to the second bedroom down the hall from. He understood why Lauren had got the 'tree house room.' He also know that no one will touch them. Not if John had anything to say about it. Taylor hasn't met Lauren yet and he's already feeling protective of her. John kissed Joss long and softly. Not giving in to his or her desires John and Joss broke apart. "Not to night. Soon I promise soon very soon." John said kissing her in between. He took the day Bed next to the window turning so he was facing Joss as they drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

Lauren was the first to wake up she decided to not play her music up so loud today. She had checked up on her dad and Joss and looked in the other room to see Taylor sleeping. She scrolled down her Ipod and decided to play Here with Me by Dido

"I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been "

Joss herd the song 'At lease its not blasting this time' she thought to her self. She saw John sleeping on the day chair. She goes over to him places a light kiss to his forehead. She headed out of the room after putting her boyfriend sweets and tank top. She went to check on Taylor who was still asleep. She peaked in on Lauren who was just starting to blow dry her hair.

"Hey, I was about to cook some breakfast. Do you want any?" Joss asked the teen.

"Yeah, bacon, eggs, and waffles. Some Lavender tea would be awesome too." Lauren replied. She found the tea stashed that Finch brought for her. He must of done research to know that She loved Lavender tea flavor.

"Hungry much?" Joss joked. She has the same amount of appetite as John and Taylor.

"Hey, I didn't eat much yesterday gotta make up for it. Right?" Lauren said putting on some light make up and not a whole lot of dark eye shadows. Joss think the make up suits her and her mood right now. What ever she was feeling it was rolling off on Joss again.

"Not really but I'll make enough for the you and the boys when they wake up." Joss said leaving Lauren to finish getting ready. Lauren opted for her black Victoria secret boyfriend pants, and a white plane v-neck T-Shirt.

John woke up slowly, he gets up to go take a quick shower and change in his gray sweet pants and white t-shirt. He smells breakfast being made 'Joss' he thinks to himself. He steps out of the bathroom to see Lauren all fresh looking and eating breakfast that can feed an army. Joss fixes him a plate and kisses him on the check.

"You to have some more while I go take a shower." Joss said leaving father and daughter to eat and talk.

"Did you sleep okay?" John was wondering, the day bed that's in his and Joss's bedroom is right under the vent of Lauren room. He herd her cry a few times the night before.

"i did." Lauren lied and John knows she did.

"Lets try that again. Did you sleep okay?" John asked again he wanted to have the type of relationship that he had with his parents. The one where they told everything that they were feeling.

"No, I keep on seeing mum. I keep on hearing the gun shoots. When I sleep its so hard cause I dream of mum." Lauren confessed. She feels bad for hiding and not getting killed to she wishes she can go back to that day a week ago and be with her mum one more time.

John gets up and sits next to Lauren facing her. He wants her to know that she's safe and nothing and he means nothing is going to happen to her.

"Lauren, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you these past 14 years. I promise to be here for you for the rest of your life. Even when I die you're not alone Lauren." John said hoping he gets through his daughter that she's not alone. Not anymore, not ever.

Lauren hugged him for the first time and she started to cry. She hasn't cried for her mum since her murder. John had let her cry, when he felt her body relax; he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He went to the linens closet and grab a blanket for her and covered her up. Joss just got done with the shower and was coming out of the bathroom. She looked at Lauren and John 'something must of happened' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Joss asked while walking towards the duo.

"I think she will be. I want her to open up about her feelings more. I think she'll do it with you." John said barely taking his eyes off of his sleeping daughter.

"Well we could go shopping once she wakes up. I need to buy a few things." Joss replied her heart felt sad for them. To loose Kim the way Lauren did and to hear the gunshots that killed her mum. The teen needs to let it all out.

"Yeah, Finch dropped this off for ya. It has unlimited credit and don't worry about paying it off he has that covered." John said handing the black credit card to American Express.

"Never tell a women that John. I think I'm going to start with Lauren's Quinceanera dress. Ask Finch to his hotel's ball room ready for her in a year." Joss said kissing him on the cheek.

"I will, I want her Quinceanera to be special and I want it close to what her and Kim was planning." John said he wanted his daughter to remember her mother. He thinks the Quinceanera will help with that memory.

"It will be John. I'll make sure it will." Joss said with promise in her voice.

"What will be?" Taylor said walking in seeing John and his mother watching over Lauren.

"Lauren's Quinceanera." John said looking toward Taylor.

"Cool I want to help out." Taylor replied he wanted to be a big brother to Lauren and protect her like John.

"Good, she's not turning 15 for another 9 months. In mean time we can get your birthday party planed out along with some other things." Joss said to her son. She was proud of him being an A+ student and she was glad that he was becoming protective of Lauren already.

"Let me get you breakfast ready." Joss said getting up. John pulled her for a quick kiss to which Taylor said 'Get a room.' Joking around.

Joss made them breakfast while Lauren was still a sleep. The teen was emotionally drained they all knew this. When Taylor's dad died he went through emotions the way Lauren is going through them. The only difference is that Lauren heard her mom being killed, Murdered not in front of her but she heard the shots and she herd her mothers screams.

John took Taylor to a near by Basketball court to play some ball. While John and Taylor was at the courts, Joss stayed at the loft with Lauren. She wanted to take her shopping and she found a dress online from Herberger's for her date with John. She loved it she had called the store and asked them to put it on hold.

"Thank you for calling Herberger's dress department. I'm Evie, How may I Help You?" Evie the sales Associate asked.

"Hi, I'm Joss and I was wondering if you have this dress I found on your online store." Joss asked the sales associate.

"Sure can you describe it?" Evie asked.

Joss thought long and hard how to describe this dress. "Sure it looks like a skin tight sheathe dress, leaving one shoulder bare and one draped with a flowing sleeve. Its Purple burgdagy color. If you have it in a size 10 I would be for ever greatful."

"I think i know what your talking about may I put you on hold while I grab it for ya?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Joss said and waited for Evie to return to the the phone. Evie went to grab the dress, she knew excatly where it was at. She came back to the cash wrap area.

"Yeah I have the dress for ya. Do you want me to put it on hold?' Evie asked Joss.

"Yeah, I do the name on the hold sheet should say Joss Carter. Oh one more thing do you have a princes style Royal blue with a baby blue sash dress in a size 13 for a Quinceanera?" Joss asked she wanted Lauren's dress now maybe it will lighten her mood a lot. Joss aslo guess Lauren's dress size form her earlier assessment of the teen.

"Yeah I have it, we just got a whole new shipment in." Evie replied she was wondering who this person is and when they were coming.

"Thanks, we'll be in later today but can you put it on hold for twenty four hours?" Joss asked she wasn't sure when Lauren would wake up from the cry pass out.

"Yeah I can, anything else Joss?" Evie asked.

"No thank you Evie." Joss said hanging up the phone. She didnt care how much the either dresses would cost just as long as Lauren would be ecstatic to see the dress she had picked out for her. Well Joss hoped she would be.

* * *

Joss decided to take another shower for the afternoon shopping spree her and Lauren would be going soon as the teen wakes up. Joss heard movements in the living room she thought to herself 'Lauren s awake.' she heard footsteps comming toward the bathroom. She thanked God that she was already dressed again. Lauren knocked on the door and waited for Joss answer.

"Come in Lauren." Joss said as Lauren walked in she looked rested. Lauren waited till Joss was done brushing her teeth. Joss took Lauren's spot on the toilet. Lauren started to wash her face and then brush her teeth.

"So where's dad and Taylor?" Lauren said inbetween spitting out the soap suds.

"At the near by Basketball courts." Joss replied.

"Cool, so whats on the agenda for today?" Lauren was wondering what was going on why Taylor and her dad playing a game at the near by basketball courts. Leaving her and Joss alone.

"Shopping I still need to buy a dress for your dad and mine date for later tonight. I was wondering if you want to come with me?" Joss asked and waited for her answer.

"Yeah I do, I want to get some new Ugg's and a few of the Silver jeans that just came out a few weeks ago." Lauren said she need retail therapy

"Good cause your Godfather Finch just gave me a new credit card." Joss said and Lauren's face lit up like it was Christmas day.

"Sweet when can we go?" Lauren was still dress in her Victoria secret boyfriend pants, and a white plane v-neck T-Shirt.

"Soon as your ready?" Joss said Lauren quickly replied "I'm Ready." With that they head back out the living room grabe there purses, Lauren grabbed her Linkin Park zip up hoodie and Joss grabbed her Coat. Joss wasn't leaving the loft just yet she needed to grab her Nano the one John got her a year ago. Untraceable small gun. Just perfect just in case someone tried to take Lauren again.

Lauren had opted to play her iPod again song that she picked was Britney Spears Stronger

"Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…"

Joss tapped Lauren s shoulder to let her know its okay to head out to the car. Once in Joss started it and drove off to Herberger's. She had left a note for the boy's when they return from there game.

_JR_

_Went shopping with Lauren, eat a snack when you guys get back. I picked out your cloths for tonight. I know you John so don't argue about it. We'll be back in a few hours. _

_Love, JC. _

It took Joss and Lauren about thirty minutes to reach Herberger's. They had parked in the underground parking lot. Finches Body guards were waiting for them. Joss knew that Finch was listening on the phone calls and surveillance on them.

"Miss Reese, Detective Carter. I'm Joey, your protection for the day. Finch sends his best." Joey the body guard had introduced himself.

Lauren shot Joss a look saying 'Really'. Joss shot back 'yes.'

"We're not going to have this conversation again Lauren. Someone is trying to get to you, to get throuh John. We need all the protection we can get." Joss said spotting Shaw.

"Yeah I know, just hate being protected all the time." Lauren said while they wait for the elevator.

John and Taylor came back home, about a hour later. John found the note that Joss had left and smiled at himself.

"John what does it say?" Taylor asked he as worried about his mum and Lauren.

"Girls went shopping and your mum wants us to eat a snack. Mmm I say would you like pizza Taylor?" John asked the teen.

"Pizza it is." Taylor responded he was craving for pizza the other night instead they had Chinese.

The boys ate pizza and Taylor was engross in some game on his new Xbox 360. John took the time to see the cloths Joss had picked out for him. It was the Armani suite black jacket and black pants with Royal blue button down dress shirt. He was happy with Joss's choice.

* * *

OK so chapter 9 is going to be two parter... yeah this bloody little chapter has gotten on my damn nerves for two weeks life oh and er i was in the er for tension migraines bloody little buggers. And i just realized 7 page 2573 word in this chapter...


	10. The attempted kidnapping and the date

**Chapter 10: The attempted kidnapping and the date. **

Last time: "Girls went shopping and your mum wants us to eat a snack. Mmm I say would you like pizza Taylor?" John asked the teen.

"Pizza it is." Taylor responded he was craving for pizza the other night instead they had Chinese.

The boys ate pizza and Taylor was engross in some game on his new Xbox 360. John took the time to see the cloths Joss had picked out for him. It was the Armani suit black jacket and black pants with Royal blue button down dress shirt. He was happy with Joss's choice.

Now on with the bloody story

* * *

The elevator came and the loaded in. Joss had found the directory and pressed the floor number for the dress department. She was still hoping that at the Sale's Associate Evie was still on shift.

"So, Joss whats the credit limit on that card GodFather Finch gave you?" Lauren asked, she heard the last part of the conversation between John and Joss.

"Not telling you sweet heart. But you can get what ever you like but I have a little surprise for you when we get up stairs." Joss said one of Laurens eye brows rose up. Joss just chuckled 'father like daughter' she thought to her self.

"So, your telling a 14 year teenager she can get what ever she likes. No matter what the cost was." Lauren said and her face just lite up like it was Christmas Day.

Joey the body-guard was wondering who this guy Finch was and why Lauren is so important to everyone in her life. And he was determined to protect the teen knowing who her father is, He didn't want to be on John's bad side.

They got up to the dress department Joey, nodded to Joss and she motion Lauren to stay in the elevator with Shaw. Shaw grabbed the teen's shoulder to keep her in the elevator. Lauren shot her a look 'you can't stop me'. Shaw mouth 'Yes I can.' With the same glare that her dad has. Lauren stayed behind. She didn't want to see how well Shaw can fight not just yet.

"All Clear." Joss said motioning for them to come out. Shaw hit the emergcie breaks and the Elevator came back to life, the doors shut behind Lauren and Shaw. Joss saw the look on Lauren's face.

"Minnie me, didn't want to wait for the all clear." Shaw said and Lauren bumped in to her on purpose. "Your lucky your dad is Reese, he'll kill me if I hit you." She said to pint size.

"Yeah well you don't have to be a bitch about it." Lauren didn't like Shaw. She hated her and Joss can feel that. Kids always has a six sense when it came to adults and Lauren sense about Shaw was screaming this woman is bad.

Joss is protective and wants Lauren to be safe. She'll talk to her later about her feelings towards Shaw. "Language young lady." Joss said as the pint size walked in front of her.

Joey stepped in front of Lauren. "Stick to me and Joss and you'll stay safe." Joey gave her the 'try me' look. Lauren copied it and kept her mouth shut for now. Joss stepped next to her and pointed to where they needed to go.

"Shaw stay at the elevator with the guards." Joss ordered Shaw. Shaw just shrugged her shoulders and stand guard. Shaw didn't like mini me and Mini me didn't like her. But not for the reason she thinks.

Joss and Lauren with Joey went to the counter where Evie' the sales Associate was waiting for them.

"I'm Joss, I put two dresses on hold earlier today." Joss said eying the name tag same girl she talked to was still there.

"Ahh yes, hold on a sec and let me grab them for ya." Evie said going back towards the fitting room. She went in to the holding place and grab the two dresses that she had put on hold. Joss and Lauren was waiting as Evie brought the two dresses out to them. Lauren's reaction was priceless.

"Really, Joss?" Lauren asked she was wondering if the blue dress with the baby blue sash was her Quinceanera dress.

"Yes, Lauren go try it on." Joss said watching the teen go to the fitting rooms. Joey followed her there to keep her safe.

A few moments later Lauren came out with Joey escorting her over to Joss. Joss jaw dropped Lauren was truly beautiful in the dress. 'I did good' Joss thought. She walked over to the teen to help fix a few things.

"So, how do I look." Lauren asked was wondering why no one said anything. But she saw Joey's reaction and saw Joss's reaction. Shaw's reaction was priceless.

"John would be proud to be your father Lauren. Now we just need to find your date for the Quinceanera." Joss said, she knew who would be perfect but convincing John would be the hard part.

Lauren was brought back to fitting room to change back to her cloths and carefully handled her dress. She walked back toward Joss with Joey trailing her. Joss and Lauren paid for the dress so Evie can get the commission. They went shopping for some more items. Lauren got a new black Skull Candy Backpack with the Hesh 2. She also got eight pairs of Sliver Jeans and a lot of tank and vneck t shirts. Joss noticed Lauren movements around herself, Shaw and Joey. She felt like Lauren was more comfortable with Joey over Shaw. Joss made sure to grab John and Taylor some items.

Joss had decided to stop by the near by Victoria Secret store. Where she picked up a few items for herself and for John. Lauren went straight to the Pink! Section of the store, she picked out a few more boyfriend sweets, razor back tank tops, boyfriend crops, and six hoodies Joss thought the teen would get more then that but she realized Lauren isn't really girly. Joey like most guys stayed out side, he carefully watched Shaw. He picked up that Lauren didn't like the women one bit.

"Thank you for shopping at Victoria Secret." Erica said to the trio. Lauren was still not up to talking in front of Shaw about her feelings. Understandable to Joss. They load into there separate cars Joey decided to ride with Shaw. He sensed that Joss wanted to talk to Lauren alone.

* * *

"Thank you, for the dress. I mean you didn't have to buy me everything." Lauren said blushing.

"Don't worry about it, your unofficial godfather gave me a new credit card that has unlimited credit. Besides you needed this today." Joss said she got confirmation when she saw Lauren smiled a bit.

"Thanks, but really do Shaw have to be the one to watch me and Taylor why can't Fusco and Joey?" Lauren said changing the subject. She was like John in so many ways. She didn't like to talk about her feelings a whole lot.

"Yes, Lauren, your father and I want you and Taylor to be safe. There's a lot of people who wants John dead. Who wants me dead for helping him. They will do everything to get to us." Joss said hoping that will get the teen to co-operate with Shaw. "Why do you hate Shaw so much?"

"I just don't like other people around my dad." Lauren said she really wanted to say 'Shaw touches my dad, she's a dead woman. Cause you and my dad are the ones for each other.'

"She's been helpful with our cause and trust me, your dad isn't her type." Joss said picking up on what Lauren really meant.

"Good, cause I kinda want you and my dad together." Lauren said she wanted them to get married so Joss can become her mom.

Joss would have to make sure Zoe wouldn't be a problem between her and John. Also she didn't want the pint size to pick a fight with Zoe. Joss wanted to drive to the store to pick up some food for the teens. Lauren open up the door to find Joey standing there. She liked him and not in away she should right now. They walked to the store not knowing someone was watching them, waiting to try to take Lauren again.

"Knowing Taylor, we would need to get some more pizza if John offered that as a snack." Joss said Lauren smiled at that. Taylor had the relationship with her dad that she would want.

"Lets make sure there lost of Cheese Pizza then." Lauren said she felt something was off here the store but didn't know what it was. She felt Joey tense up as well as Joss. Shaw was not to far from them. Joss and Joey didn't say much to each other but more mind reading. Lauren was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Lauren why don't you get some pop a couple of lanes over there." Joss said pointing where the pop section was. Lauren nodded but didn't catch Joss mouth to Joey 'watch her back'. Joss and Shaw had a conversation.

"Yeah, I see them too. Wan't to call Biggie here?" Shaw asked Joss softly laughed at her nick name for John.

"Not yet, lets continue shopping if they try anything, get her out of here with Joey." Joss replied she wanted to make sure Lauren was safe over her safety.

"I'll protect her with my life Joss." Shaw said, she knew the kid didn't like her but she will protect her.

"Good." Joss and Shaw walked over to the pop section to grab Lauren and Joey. They continue to shop in the grocery store.

* * *

Two men were eyeing the teen, waiting for a operutinity to grab her. They saw it when Joss was checking out. They grabbed the teen, what they wasn't expecting was the teen to start screaming a high pitch scream to her protector Joey.

"Joey, Joss." Lauren screamed loudly. Shaw ran over to the pint size teen.

"Let her go, and I wont kill you." Shaw said with her gun trained on the two men. Joss and Joey turned to see Lauren with a gun to her head.

"Let us grab her and we wont kill you." One of the men said Lauren was fighting to break free.

"Stay still Bitch." The other guy said. That hit a nerve with the trio who was protecting her.

"Do you have any clue to whose daughter this is." Joss said pressing number one on her cell phone. She can see John panicing calling Fusco to watch Taylor as he took his bike here.

"The man in the suits." The taller guy said. They knew whose daughter she was and they wanted the suit to come.

John was pissed beyond pissed. Two people he loves the most in the world are in danger. One bein held hostage. He drove his bike as fast has he could take it. Once to Joss's place he shut the engine off and burst through the grocery store.

"You might wanna get your hands of my daughter" John said with a mincing voice. The one where it even scared Shaw. Joey's gun was still trained on the person who had Lauren. He wasn't about to drop or move with out Johns permission.

Little movements that John made to the team including Joey. He got the hint and the clue once Lauren was free take his bike back to his loft. Was Joey's main Duity and one last request from John was to not play hero in this.

John shot the man who was holding Lauren in the knees. Once free Lauren ran to her protectors. John quickly hugged her and nodded for Joey to take her out of there. Lauren was reluctant into going but she knew if she stayed she would be a distraction.

Joey ushered Lauren out to the bike. He got on pulling Lauren behind him. He handed her father's helmet to her and she put it on.

"Hold on tight" Joey said as Lauren gripped him tighter. "Don't look back." he said he didn't want Lauren watching her father kill the people who just threaten her life. Lauren was tempted to look back but she didn't. A part of her doesn't want to see 'Killer John'.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the grocery store the two men was almost beaten to death by Shaw and John. Joss held back to let John get his frustration out. He wanted answers to why someone would go after Lauren and not just get him.

"Who sent you?" John asked knowing that they would die before saying a damn thing.

"We tell you our families are dead." one of the attackers said.

"Your dead either way, you touched my daughter that was one mistake to many. Now tell me who sent you." John said one more time ignoring anyone even Joss. He was over this shit. He needs to send a message to everyone that was after him. LAUREN WAS DEFINITLY OFF LIMITS. He needs that message sent loud and clear.

"Russians, Peter Yogorov." With that answer from the guy who was holding on to Lauren ten minutes ago. John shot him in the knee caps a few more times.

"Tell Peter, He so much comes after my family including Dective Carters family . I will burn him to the ground." John said after getting up from kneeling over the guy who worked for Peter. He turned to Shaw who was starting walk away. She sensed that the two need to talk.

"Was that really nesseary John? Shooting him a few more times inthe knee cap is over kill." Joss said the look she got says he didn't care. Someone came after Lauren again. Almost killed her and me. Joss thought.

"Thanks for calling me. And yes, word need to get out She's off-limits and to come directly at me if they want me." John said scanning for any injuries Joss might have.

"You can't always protect people. Lauren will hate you if you try to protect her all her life." Joss said she knew she hit a nerve by his reaction.

"I know, but I can die trying." He paused for a second. "Maybe we shouldn't go on this date tonight." John said not caring who was around.

"We're going, we've wanted this too long John. Besides our kids will be fine, right Shaw?" Joss turned to Shaw.

"Nothing will get to Taylor or Lauren tonight." Shaw confirmed. They all walked to their cars outside, and got in. They drove to the loft to an argument between Joey and Lauren.

* * *

"Let me go back dude. We don't know whats going on?" Lauren said she wanted to know if everyone is okay even Shaw.

"Lauren, your father gave me orders and I tend on living thank you." Joey said he knew she wanted to see her family but no way in hell was he going to loose his life.

"Bullshit Joey, Let me go." Lauren said pushing Joey out of her way to the door. At that moment John with Joss and Shaw walked in. Lauren ran to her father. John hugged her tightly and looked her over for injuries.

"Thank you for keeping her here, and safe Joey. You'll stay with Shaw and Fusco tonight. Nothing I mean nothing is to get to her. Do you understand me?" John said in the voice that had everyone trembling.

"Understood John." Joey said with a swift nod. The apartment building Finch owns has several apartments for there safe houses. Joey decided to take the apartment on the third floor Finch had already moved some of his things over.

"Are you okay Lauren?" John asked the guy who grabbed her left a bruise on her arm and twisted it a bit.

"My arm hurts like a bitch but I'll live. Its nothing I can't handle. I took Tae kwon do." Lauren said she took Tae Kwon Do according to the background she was fighting to get free from the bastard who had her.

"Shaw, check her out and make sure there's no other injuries. Joss we need to talk." John said walking toward their bedroom. Joss followed giving Lauren a a quick hug.

"Hurt her Shaw, I'll put a bullet in your head." Joss said without blinking. Joss couldn't see John's reaction to her threat but it was priceless.

"I wont. Trust me I'm more scared of Tall dark and Stormy." Shaw said leading Lauren to the stool.

"Hey, I'm fine." Laruen said as Shaw began to check her out.

"Yeah, we'll untill I check you out. Let me be the judge of that Minnie me." Shaw replied she continue to check Lauren out and found that she is fine.

"See told ya." Lauren said hopping off the Stool.

"Brat. I still want you to ice it though." Shaw said heading to the fridge to grab the ice and tossing it over to her.

"Fine whatever." Lauren got up and headed to the couch. She grabbed the remote and starting to surf the channels.

* * *

Soon as Joss and John enter their bedroom, he pulled her in for a kiss. Pouring every emotion into the kiss. He kissed her long, and soft, grabbing everybody part he can get his hands on. Joss wasn't letting him go easily. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer than they are. Neither wants to stop kissing. But when breathing became a problem they relunlty let go of each other.

"I need you and Taylor to move in here." John said Joss knows why someone was after him and using his family as away to get to him.

"I'll have to get the rest of my things from my apartment." Joss said knowing Finch had already done so.

"Finch took care of it. Are you sure you want to go out tonight after what happened." John asked he didn't want to show people Joss and Lauren along with Taylor means everything to him. His reason for living.

Joss pull him down for a soft kiss. "Yes handsome. We've planned this to long for some thugs to take tonight from us. I'll be getting ready upstairs in Shaw's apartment." She kissed him again. As she was walking away John pulled her back to him. He kissed her again, long and softly. "See you in a little bit" He said watching her walk away.

It takes the two about thirty minutes to get ready. Lauren helps her dad tie the tie, she learned on YouTube. He learns as they make small talk. Joss makes her way down stairs wearing the purple dress that cost her 800 dollars. Along with some purple Micheal Kors shoes. She opens up the loft door and everyone turns to face her. John's mouth drops as he couldn't find the words to say. She was breath takingly beautiful. Lauren couldn't stop smiling at her feature step mum.

She went over to Joss and hugged her. "Dads action says your beautiful." Lauren said finally breaking the silince.

"I think your right sweetheart. You two behave yourself for Shaw, Fusco and Joey. Lauren don't disappear soon as we leave." Joss said with Johns approval. John knows Lauren has a good relationship with Joss and knows that she trusts her.

John took Joss's hand and lead her to the door, Joey took his cue and followed them to locked the place up.

* * *

"Keep her safe." John said to Joey. He nodded confirming he would keep Lauren safe tonight and for the rest of her life. Shaw took this time to lock up the rest of the place to make sure no one can get in but they can get out.

"We'll be back before midnight. It's Friday so they can stay up as much as they want to." Joss said, getting a curt nod from Joey.

John lead her out of the most protected building in New York City. Lauren watch her dad and feature mum get in to a Lamborghini. Finch never gave them the address till they got into the car. It was one of his restaurants that he owned. Neighter Joss or John knew that he owned one of the most talked about five stared restaurants in New York.

They drove for a bout an hour to get there. John stopped the car and let the valet take it. He held his hand out to Joss and she took it gladly. They walked in to the restaurant where they were greeted by Stacey.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Stacey asked the two couple.

"We have reservations under Waren." John said and waited for Stacey to confirm it. And walked the couple over their private table. On the way there they got stopped by Zoe who was surprisingly shocked to see them there. She thinks that there on a case but they're not.

They made small talk, talking about everything from Taylor and Lauren to what they want from each other. When the waitress came with their food Joss felt her starring John down like she wanted him. Joss took Johns hands in to hers letting the waitress know that he was off-limits.

When the waitress didn't take the hint John leaned in to kiss Joss the second time she came by. She finally got the hint that he was not on the market. He was officially taken and in love.

Zoey Morgan had just witness the kiss and decided to drop by and say hi.

"Well, well are you guys on a case?" Zoe asked hoping that what she saw was a fluke and that they are on a case.

"No we're not Zoe, we're on our first date." John said giving her 'don't fuck with us' look tonight.

Meanwhile Minnie me Lauren was watching everything unfold at home. Some how Lauren hacked in to the restaurants cameras. She didn't like this Zoe person one bit. She decided to call Joss.

"Carter." Joss answered the phone

"Hey, was wondering who the bitch is?" Lauren asked Joss was shocked that Lauren asked that.

"Her name is Zoe, how can you see us?" Joss asked Lauren.

"You guys have your tricks and i have mines." Lauren said shooting daggers at Zoe as if she was there.

"Is that Lauren?" John asked wondering how his daughter manage to hack in to Finch's cameras.

"Yes, she's playing spy right now." Joss said giving a smirk to John letting him know Zoe needs to keep to her self. If she knows what's good for her.

"Who's Lauren?" Zoe asked wondering who this Lauren person is and why John seems too happy when her name is mentioned.

"She's my daughter." John said giving Zoe some time to process what he just said.

"Well enjoy your date, mum, oh let the Zoe person know i hate her." Lauren said hanging up on the not so shocked Joss. Joss hated Zoe aswell.

"Lauren says hi and wants us home soon as possible." Joss said giving the real reason why Lauren wanted them home.

"Let me guess Minnie me can see me right now and she doesn't like me? I'll let you guys go and finish your date. Have a nice life you two." Zoe asked John gave her the shocked look wondering how she picked up on that.

* * *

They finished their first course of the dinner and continue to talk about anything that came to mind.

"We need to keep Lauren on her usual scheduled like Hockey in the winter, soft ball in the summer and Tae Kwon Do all year-long." Joss said letting John think about what was going to be a busy year for his daughter.

"When will she have time to socialize?" John asked he was wondering that, he doesn't get parenting yet but Joss will show him the right and wrong way of doing so.

"Lauren will be soicializing during her activities. John having her in these activities will help her grow and mature into a beautiful young woman. Kim would want her to contniue these activities." Joss explained a little more.

They continue to small talk, and talked about marriage. They wanted to get married but not too fast and not to lait. Lauren in the mean time did a background check on Zoe and found out where she lived. She made a little note to find her and give her the news that her father is off limits.

John and Joss had a chocolate moose that was to die for after there five coarse meal. He paid for dinner and walked them out to the valet parking. The Valet person got their car and they drove off after getting settled in.

Meanwhile at the loft Lauren and Taylor decided to order Chinese for the night. Lauren got her usual Orange chicken, Dumplings and white rice. Taylor decided on the chow maine. After they put in Scream movies and watched the entire collection. By time John and Joss got home the teens were asleep on the couch. Joss woke Taylor up and got him to his room and John picked up Lauren and brought the teen to her room.

Joss beat John to the bedroom where she had a chance to change into a lace baby purple baby doll with a matching lace boy short style underwear. When John walked in he was awestruck at her beauty. He slowly made his way over to her drinking her in. He crawled on to the bed caressing her body from toes to her head making sure he touched every part of her body. Before kissing her softly.

The kiss left her breathless once again. He pulled his shirt off revealing his nice physique even if he had scares from his past and present she was glad that she was now the one who is able to touch them. He slowly moved his hands up her inner thigh making her moan out loud. He was grateful that his bedroom was made sound proof. They took their time making love all night learning each scar on each others body.

* * *

**Okay: First thing first... Internet is permanently down till further notice... second thing... i hate writing sex scenes... i really do... any ways I hope y'all don't mind me being lait with this chapter just a lot going on in my personal life too :D... Chapter 11 will be up idk when but it will be up... **


End file.
